More Music To Hear
by MsAnimefreak92
Summary: This is a sequel to 'No More Music To Hear', you might want to read the first story to understand where this one picks up from. Ally and Austin run into an unexpected ex from Ally's past. On top of her ex being in town Ally has wedding to plan with Austin. What will happen when obstacle after obstacle is in their way of a happy life together as a couple? Will they split up or not?
1. Future Fears And A Blast From The Past

**I made this sequel for my reviewers and readers of the first story!**

I laughed as Trish twirled around "I take it you like this bridesmaid dress."

"I love it, it's pretty and comfortable, I look great, and it's your choice anyways." Trish replied stepping toward the changing room she came out of "When are you going to buy your wedding dress? Austin is even excited about you saying yes and he's already got a tux."

"I'm actually using my mom's old dress." I shrugged standing from my seat "It's actually really pretty and we still have awhile before the wedding anyways. I'm excited too, but there is a lot more to a wedding than attire and our feelings."

"Are you afraid that you're rushing into this or that Austin will get cold feet at the last second or that you will?" Trish said closing the curtain to her changing room so she could change.

"No it's not really that, but there is a lot of pressure with all the planning and choices. I think it would become just too stressful for us. We could fight and stuff. I'm not sure what will happen in the future so I'm just trying to prepare for whatever, you know." I tried to explain.

"So you're worried, but you're worried that major things will happen before the wedding that will change things." Trish stepped out of the changing room in her skinny jeans and blues t-shirt with 'Bad Girl' designed to look spray painted on it.

"Everyone has fights, even you and Austin. It's part of being a couple and anyways you seem to always resolve your fights." She shrugged "Let's get this dress and we can hang out at Sonic Boom for a bit."

I nodded and we went to the cashier who nodded as we paid and she looked at us confused because of our age. I thanked her and we left headed for Sonic Boom when I got a text. It was from Austin: _Hey Ally do you want to go to the beach?_

I looked at Trish who gave me a questioning look before I replied: **Sure lets meet at Sonic Boom.**

* * *

I stepped into Sonic Boom and Ally was chatting with Trish while flipping through her journal. I walked up and Ally smiled shutting the book as Trish turned waving.

"Hey, what are you guys up to?" I sat down next to Ally on the bench where she sat giving her a brief hug.

Trish rolled her eyes "Well we were enjoying a girl's day, but she told me you had plans later so I guess our girl's day is over with."

"Oh here Trish, on the way out of one of the stores earlier I got that perfume you wanted as a make-up gift for the rest of the day." Ally handed her a bag and then got up grabbing a tote.

"You're already ready. Wow, you are always ready, aren't you?" I laughed as she grabbed my hand.

She smiled "Not always, just most of the time."

She waved to Trish as Dez walked in. Ally dragged me out on to the street before I could greet my red-headed friend and then let go of my hand winking before dashing to the beach. I chased after her laughing as we reached the beach and then she suddenly stopped making me run into her. She fell forward and I caught her pulling her up right again.

"Ally, why'd you stop?" I wondered and looked passed her trying to see what had made her stop.

She turned to me frowning "Hide me, don't say my name out loud, and don't draw attention to us, please. Look over to the left, you see the guy in the wetsuit and orange surfboard."

I glanced over her again spotting him "Yeah, why are you worried about him. He looks like one of the vacationers."

She began tugging on her hair "He came here a few years ago before you and I met. We dated for the summer and I thought I'd never see him again because after that we never contacted each other. I had no intention of talking to him after how it ended, anyways. That guy is nothing, but trouble."

She pulled sunglasses from her tote and grabbed pecked my cheek "Don't make eye contact and keep moving."

She began to run again acting normal and I ran after her. Ally chose a spot far enough down the beach that he'd have to walk all the way over to even run into her. We set up an umbrella and set our towels underneath.

"Let's go for a quick swim." I smiled slipping my shirt off.

Ally nodded and pulled her cover up off revealing a teal two piece. I would have stood there gawking if she didn't hurry off toward the water. We swam around splashing each other for a while, I'd throw her into deeper water and she'd jump on me shoving me under. Then Ally and I got tired and hungry so we headed back up to our spot on the beach.

We moved our towels right next to each other's and dropped on them. I kissed her and she reacted wrapping her arms around my neck.

I pulled away from her getting up "I'll go get us some food, don't move."

I hurried off not expecting what I'd come back to.

* * *

I put my sunglasses back on relaxing on my towel digging out my journal. I sprawled out on my stomach writing lyrics for Austin's next song. Suddenly someone stepped in front of me their feet inches from me. I looked up thinking it was Austin and then my face was void of emotion as I saw who it really was.

"Ally Dawson, I thought that was you. I wouldn't forget that hair or pretty little body anywhere. I mean we only dated for a summer and you haven't changed a bit." He knelt as I sat up.

"I'm sorry, do I know you? I think I would remember your face if I did." I acted as if I hadn't recognized him.

"Oh don't play coy, we used to cozy up and watch the sunset. We had good times back then." He smugly smiled.

I shut my journal and sighed "I'm sorry, you must have me mistaken for someone else."

He caught my left hand smirking "I see you got a nice little jewel there, where is the lucky guy."

My ring glistened in the light of the sun as I pulled my hand back "Don't touch me, you're a complete stranger."

"Oh come on, you know my name. Stop being so stand offish. I am a pretty memorable guy or so I hear." He shrugged.

I glanced over seeing Austin returning with our ice cream "You might want to leave now, James."

"Who are you?" Austin handed me an ice creamconr of my favorite ice cream.

"I knew you remembered me and you, I'm guessing, are the lucky guy. I can't believe you settled for little famous boy here. I'll see you around, Ally." James smugly got up walking off as if Austin wasn't more than a grain of sand.

Austin settled beside me watching him leave before making sure I was okay "Did he do anything to you? Are you okay?"

I put my journal in my tote "He didn't do anything to me. Can we leave the beach? I don't feel comfortable being here while he's still here."

Austin agreed to leave and we gathered everything one handedly hurrying off.

**Please give me reviews and let me know what you think!**


	2. Sleepless Night

**Thanks to queenc1, ashray4, SpottedPelt of ThunderClan, and anonymous readers for your support!**

I shrugged "Luckily you got there at a good time. He didn't try anything, but when he saw the ring he caught my hand before I could move away."

"Did he follow us or something? I didn't even see him until then." Austin sighed strumming the keys to the piano.

I curled up in a ball in the beanbag chair nearby "I don't know, but it made me uncomfortable. I think James is planning something though."

As if on cue Trish came in with a bouquet of flowers "Hey Ally, you got a flower delivery and guess who got a job at "Picture It"!"

I got up and glanced at Austin "Did you get me flowers for some reason?"

"No, I didn't get you any. I should have though seeing how things went at the beach. They'd probably make you feel better." Austin looked just as confused as I was.

"Oh, there's a card attached right here." Trish pulled off the envelope from the bouquet.

She handed it to me and I opened it reading what it said before handing the card back to Trish "Throw them out, burn them. I don't want them."

"What's wrong with them, I think they're pretty." Trish asked.

"James is what's wrong with them." I replied.

Trish looked disgusted now "Now I see, I will definitely dispose of them. I can't believe that jerk is back."

"What did the card say?" Austin became concerned and then patted the bench space next to him "Come here, I'll keep you safe."

"He wrote that I just gave him a challenge. He thinks that he can win me from you like some sort of prize." I slid in next to him clinging to his shirt "I hate him."

Austin wrapped his arms around me "I won't let it happen. I promise he won't be touching you again. I don't know what he did in the past, but it's done and gone. He has no chance of redeeming himself."

I nodded sighing "Yes, you're right."

* * *

Ally and I stepped out of the restaurant we had just eaten at when we ran into someone we didn't want to see again.

"Ally, it's funny running into you tonight. Did you get the flowers?" the boy, James smiled.

I glared at him before turning to Ally "We should probably get going. We'll have to catch up later."

Ally looked relieved as I gave her an easy escape before replying "Of course, sorry James maybe another time."

"So you did get them. I wonder if you miss my flowers and cards." He caught her arm.

She pulled away "No, in fact Trish helped me get rid of those flowers. Now if you excuse me, my fiancé and I will be leaving."

"Yikes I forgot about Trish, she never liked me. I bet I'll see you at the beach again sometime. Hey, take this just in case you need it in the future." James shoved something into Ally's hand.

She threw it back at him "I don't want or need it. Austin let's please go now."

Ally grabbed my arm and I led her off away from the scene James had started to cause.

* * *

I woke up groggy having slept little throughout the night. I got up my mind buzzing with everything that had gone on the past few days. I could tell James was planning stuff when we ran into each other at the restaurant. He always had to get what was unattainable. I dreaded running into him again; I picked up my brush brushing my hair as my thoughts ran wild. I jumped as movement in the corner of my eye caught my attention.

"Austin, what are you doing up so early?" I sighed relieved to see it was only him.

"I think I should be asking you that. It's four o'clock; why are you up and brushing your hair?" he leaned against the bed post.

I sighed "I was just mulling things over in my mind about the past few days. I'll be going back to bed soon. I was just trying to relax myself I guess."

"Come here, it's kind of cool in here to be up out of bed." He sat down on the bed.

I sat next to him and he told me to turn. I did as he said and he began to massage and rub my shoulders along with my back. I relaxed as he helped relieve my tension. I turned curling against him exhaustedly and he put his arms around me.

I smiled sleep not far from my reach "Thanks that helped Austin. I might actually sleep better now."

"I figured it's what you needed. Here let's lay back down now and get warm." Austin pulled me over him onto the bed laying my head gently on the pillow as he lay down next to me.

He pulled the covers over us and I leaned my head on his chest as he kept holding me. He began to hum and I closed my eyes too tired to stay awake. My worries decreased as if Austin was making them disappear.

Austin whispered to me before I completely passed out "Your worries are mine, I will share those worries and help them disappear for you. We are a couple after all."

**I hope it's enjoyable so far. I figured since the two were engaged it was only fitting they lived together. Anyways, time to work on another chapter!**


	3. James Won't Back Off

**Thanks to all my reviewers and readers!**

I sat down on a bench in Sonic Boom tired from working on a music video with Dez. Ally stood at the counter as usual writing with her journal. She smiled at me before turning back to whatever she was working on. I closed my eyes briefly and found myself waking up sometime later to a loud yelp from Ally. I saw customers against the walls and outside watching the scene in the middle of the store.

"Why you little, listen well. I will make you crawl back to me. I always get what I want." I saw James holding Ally's hair pulling her slumped over the counter.

I jumped up and he lifted her staring at me "What I didn't hit her, we're just having a friendly chat, aren't we Ally?"

Ally turned her head tears running down her face "Austin…."

I charged at him as he flung Ally back and she dropped to the floor. He dodged me as I swung my fist to hit him squared in the jaw and walked off snickering. I hurried around the counter to see Ally sitting in tears on the floor. I touched her shoulder and she shuttered looking back at me before wiping her tears away.

"Are you okay?" I wondered and she turned to me.

She sighed looking at the floor "I'm fine, he didn't hit me. I actually struck him."

"What happened? Why didn't you wake me?" I helped her up.

"I thought I could handle it and then when he insulted you and tried to kiss me I smacked him so hard the noise rang out through the store. Then you woke up right as he grabbed me by the hair." She shrugged.

Trish hurried into the store "Ally, what did he do? I just saw him he didn't hurt you like the last time, did he?"

The customers had dispersed as if nothing had happened and Trish barreled passed a few trying to leave after everything blew over. Ally shook her head at Trish's question and Trish pushed me aside.

"I swear he'll get what's coming to him tenfold. Now let's go upstairs. Come on, Austin." Trish led Ally away as I stood there confused.

I shut the door after following them up "What happened last time?"

"It was at the end of summer he had a few days left to spend with me and I caught him kissing some girl on the beach. I knew form the moment we met that he was no good and he was always doing crazy stunts anyways. Well, on the last day he was in town he asked me to have coffee with him. He wanted to start a long distance relationship, but I told him it was only supposed to last the summer so why drag on something we both didn't want. I left the shop soon after that and then the next thing I knew I was being thrown into an alley." She explained.

Trish sighed "Long story short after she broke it off completely the jerk threw her in the alley and beat her within inches of her life. He even left a scar on her side from a broken glass in that alley. Then a year later she met you and Dez, she became herself again."

I frowned walking over to Ally "Did you reject him again? Anyways, why would he hurt her so badly?"

"He did say he was taking medicine for his bipolar disorder. The doctor said that James would have had to of been off his medicine for a while. Anyways, I'm fine this time thanks to Austin waking up." Ally shrugged.

I hugged her tightly and she hugged me back. We sat down as Trish changed the subject to her new job and we laughed as she told us how she got fired.

* * *

"What do you mean he didn't know about the scar? Aren't the two of you living together and engaged?" Trish asked surprised.

I laughed "Yeah we're engaged and yes we live together, but he hasn't seen the scar."

"Why, I mean you two sleep in the same bed right?" she tried to get details.

"Yes, but we're waiting until the wedding night. Also at the beach I put on waterproof makeup; the stuff Hollywood makeup artists use thanks to a friend of the family, it surprisingly kept it covered and didn't wash off in the salt water." I replied as I sat down on the couch with a bowl of popcorn.

Trish was shock "Really, how do you guys keep your hands off each other? I mean wouldn't it take some restraint?"

I rolled my eyes "I don't think that is any of your business. We just prefer to wait and sure it is hard, but it just means our wedding night will be so much more memorable."

"Yeah, we'll see how long you two last. Anyways, where is lover boy?" she laughed.

I smiled "He's working at the studio. We're having girl time. What's with all the questions?"

Trish and my eyes caught on something shining outside the window that caught our attention and interrupted our talking.

"Hey is that who I think it is?" Trish stared at the figure standing out on the lawn.

I gasped "How did he? Did he look up my address?"

Trish got out her cellphone "Every time we try to hang out someone has to disturb us."

James moved to the door and I got up pulling Trish with me dropping the popcorn. I dragged her to the back door and shoved her outside as she got a voice message system to whoever she was trying to reach.

"Go get help, use the car and call someone. If you're here he'll hurt you. Please, do this for me." I tossed her, her car keys out the door as there was brief knocking before I heard the front door.

"Ally, where are you? I just came to talk. Look I'm sorry about yesterday." He called out.

"Ally, I-" I shut the door on Trish before she could finish and locked it before moving back to the living room.

**Just wait and see what happens in the next chapter!**


	4. Unfortunate Events

**Thanks to queenc1, ashray4, SpottedPelt of ThunderClan, and hpausllyrules101 for your reviews and thanks to everyone for your support!**

I was lucky I fished my phone out of my pocket when I did. I had been driving home early to surprise Ally when I got the call. Trish was freaking out saying Ally threw her out after seeing James on the lawn. She told me Ally asked her to get help and she said she didn't know what happened next, but James was no longer on the lawn when she got to the front of the house. I picked up the speed as I told Trish to call the authorities.

When I got to the house it was engulfed in flames. I saw the door ajar as if someone had escaped the place, but I didn't see Ally nor did I see James. I rushed in the house without thinking it through in search of Ally. I moved to the living room covering my face by pulling it up over my mouth. Ally wasn't there and I began to yell her name. Suddenly after peering into a room I saw a figure on the ground in the kitchen down the hall. I coughed dodging falling debris as sirens began to blare outside.

I jumped over a piece of burning ceiling that had fallen landing in the doorway of the kitchen. The flames had yet to completely engulf this room luckily as I hurried to Ally's side. She had a piece of burning beam on her leg. I quickly took off my shirt and patted the flames out pulling the beam off of her leg with effort. I felt a pop in my shoulder before I dropped the heavy beam. I picked her up and turned as yelling came over the roars of the fire. I stepped toward the doorway and the ceiling caved leaving nothing, but a wall of flames. I turned seeing the flames closing in on the stove and ran to the back door. The lock was too hot to unlock and I was using my shirt to cover Ally. I saw the window over the counter and climbed up after lifting Ally onto it. It was unlocked like always luckily, Ally always forgot to lock it. I lifted the window as the flames began touching the stove and I moved Ally closer to the window.

A firefighter saw us as he rounded the back and hurried to pull her out. As he got her out I looked back to see the stove surrounded by flame and I jumped out the window covering myself on the ground as there was finally an explosion.

* * *

I woke up in horrible pain blinking as I saw the off white wall across from me. I saw Austin asleep in a chair a sling on his left arm and both arms bandaged from the hand to a little above the elbow. A nurse walked in and then hurried out. I had a Nasal Cannula supplying oxygen through my nose I realized coughing a little. I tried to pull it off and the doctor stopped me.

"Ms. Dawson, how are you feeling?" the doctor asked.

I groaned and whimpered "I am in so much pain. Make it stop, please."

The doctor nodded "I am Dr. Cant, I know there is pain, but can you focus long enough to tell me what you remember?"

"I was talking with James Linder, my ex; I told him that there was nothing to talk about that he needed to leave. He caught me trying to dial for help and broke my phone; he was angry and said he wasn't going to hurt me. He saw the number I dialed seeing it was Austin and he started arguing with me." I thought back "He was angry I didn't trust him and my first choice of help was my fiancé. He raised his voice telling me I was cowardly. He struck me once and began to apologize, but when I told him to leave he got angry again and much more violent. I think I hit my head at some point."

"You're lucky your fiancé. Ran into that burning house and was injured saving you. He explained he had to move a beam off your leg. He's a courageous lad." Dr. Cant smiled.

I whimpered again and this time Austin stirred and looked directly at me. He got up quickly wincing as he did so.

"How is she?" Austin sighed.

The doctor wrote something down on the clipboard in his hand "Her memory is okay, but my assessments aren't done. Ms. Dawson, where does it hurt?"

I whined "My leg, my right leg mostly and my muscles ache. On a scale of one to ten, ten being the worst, it's a thirteen."

I began to cry a little as the doctor moved to my bandaged and splinted leg lifted in a leg strap. He nodded and called a nurse in.

"We need to change the bandage, to put fresh clean bandages and treat the area properly. You see you have a second degree burn and broken leg from that beam. I know it's highly uncomfortable, but bear with us. We'll try to get some pain reliever in you before changing the bandages, but it won't take away all the pain." Dr. Cant turned to the nurse and asked her to get me another IV bag along with pain reliever "We'll have to take you somewhere special to take care of the wound of course. Your fiancé will have to get treatment here while he waits."

Austin sighed kissing my forehead "It could've been much worse. We'll be okay."

"What happened after I blacked out?" I cried.

Austin frowned "James lit the house with gasoline and your journal using a lighter. That's why the beam fell on your leg and such.

I groaned "What about your arms?"

"I dislocated my left shoulder when I moved the beam and burned my skin a little when I put out the flames on the beam before getting it off you." He explained.

The nurse came in switching out the IV bags and then gave me some sort of pain reliever "There we go Ms. Dawson, now let take care of the big hero while the pain reliever takes effect."

The nurse pulled Austin over to the counter watching me as she took care of Austin. I couldn't help having this nagging feeling that losing our house with everything inside including my beloved journal wouldn't be the end of our misfortune. I could only wait for what was to come next and try to find somewhere to stay.

**I hope this chapter wasn't disappointing! Let me know what you guys thought!**


	5. Pain And Being Stubborn

**Thanks to queenc1, ashray4, SpottedPelt of ThunderClan, hpausllyrules101, and ReAdErSfEvEr for your reviews and support! Also thanks to my anonymous readers!**

I walked painfully into Sonic Boom, back from one of many doctor visits I would have to take for my burn. Austin tried to support me a little by putting my arm around his neck, but I pulled away.

"No, I need to move it as much as possible without help." I groaned tearing up a little after moving so fast.

"You're in pain though." Austin frowned unhappy that I was suffering.

"Of course I'm in pain, moving hurts, doctoring hurts, air hitting it hurts, and yet all of it is necessary for me to heal." I limped over to the counter.

"Hey guys, guess who go a new job!" Trish walked in quickly "How did the appointment go?"

"They said she's healing well, but they want to keep a close eye on her just in case of infection. Any sign of James around the mall?" Austin replied.

"Not at all, he must have run off." Trish glowered now.

"I don't know about that, but at least Ally will have peace for now." Austin turned to me "If he does show up the police should be the least of his worries."

"Hey Trish, the boss sent me to get you cause you're taking too long." Dez came in wearing a similar uniform to Trish's.

"Darn, well we'll keep our eyes out for James." Trish sighed grabbing Dez's arm "I knew you'd come get me, hey let's go see a movie."

"My eyes will not close until we've found him, not even blinking." Dez said before walking off with Trish.

I groaned "He's not serious is he?"

"I don't know, he said that he wouldn't let his eyes close before and he tried a lot of things to keep his eyes open. Now he can even sleep with his eyes open." Austin shrugged.

I shook my head "It's over with, even if I'd like to give him a piece of my mind and give him a taste of his own medicine I wouldn't feel better, nothing would change my situation."

Austin sighed "I give him a couple more days and he'll return. Anyways at least we have somewhere to stay thanks to our parents' help."

"Yeah, we'll start over from our, new to us, small house with hand me down furniture. I mean it will be a long process and take from our savings for the wedding. I love that fans of yours have also stepped up and sent us care packages of clothes, food, and other things." I sighed now "It's just so much to recover from. It will set us back another few years."

Austin hugged me "Ally, believe me we will get through this together and have our wedding within the year."

I groaned as pain shot through my leg "Yeah sure, I guess."

* * *

I went to the studio while Ally stayed home. Trish went over to stay with her since we were still unsure where James was. It was hard for me to focus without Ally where I could keep her protected myself, but Trish promised to call me every two hours. This time at the two hour mark it was Ally's dad that called. I hastily picked it up.

"Mr. Dawson, what's up?" I was confused as to why he was calling.

"Ally, go home, I'm calling Austin. You have today off and Trish can keep you company. I'm sure that boy won't be coming anytime soon." Mr. Dawson sighed into the phone "Hey Austin, Ally came to the store and she's limping around in her boot trying to work. Can you com pick her up? Hey Ally, watch your leg!"

The line went dead as if he hung up on me. I told the band and everyone that I had an emergency having to do with Ally and ran off.

* * *

I winced ignoring Austin as I limped around him trying to grab a box.

"I may be in pain, but I can't sit around or my skin will take a long time to heal." I sighed.

Austin caught me around the waist murmuring in my ear "Come on, it's your day off. I'll take you for some lunch and then we'll go home, please babe."

I groaned Austin used his last resort, cutesy names, to get me to give in "Austin, I will be fine, it's not like James will show up out of the blue and do something drastic. I think he knows he's done enough and that the law will be looking for him. I just don't want to sit around while circulation will do some good for my leg."

"Ally, go with the boy. We have plenty of help here today." My dad frowned.

Austin picked me up bridal style "I'm sorry, I should've stayed home with you. You're still getting used to the house and being alone with Trish probably made you think of the fire and James. I won't leave you alone the rest of the day."

I frowned and shook my head "Trish was keeping me occupied just fine, but I just couldn't stay still."

"Ally, I think I agree with Austin. You were scared just a little weren't you?" Trish spoke up from the counter the magazine she had been so intently trying to read forgotten.

I wrapped my arms around Austin's neck "So what? Everyone has a fear of a traumatic event happening again. That doesn't mean I can't get over that fear in time."

Austin smiled kissing my forehead and began to carry me out of the store "There telling the truth isn't so bad and I'm always a phone call or stone's throw away if ever you need me."

**Sorry to all my readers for being so late on getting this chapter up! I haven't had time here lately and have finally gotten the chance, so enjoy!**


	6. Guess Who's Back

**Thanks to all my reviewers and readers! I hope to keep all of you pleased!**

I was sprawled out on the couch Trish sitting on the floor while we relaxed in the practice room at Sonic Boom that Austin refurbished for us. I flipped the page to the magazine I had and pointed an article out to Trish.

"They did not, this is ridiculous. They actually put in another article about that fire, you, and Austin." Trish growled "They're calling it a crime of passion and they actually name the creep!"

"Yeah, I can't just break free from the horror so easily because of this." I got up with some effort.

I walked toward the door limping with my boot and Trish following me closely. She helped me down the stairs and we froze when we saw who was standing at the counter.

"Ally, there you are. Whoa, I didn't know your leg was so bad!" James stepped toward me and I stepped back.

Trish positioned herself between us and glared at him "Leave, we'll call the police. You tried to kill her, don't you think the police would love to have you in their custody."

James glowered at Trish's threat "What big threats for such a small girl. I just came to check on her, I mean she is the one girl I truly ever loved."

He stepped toward us and Trish snapped at him "What is your problem? You tried to kill her; I don't see the love in that! You take one more step and you'll have more than me to worry about."

"Ally loves me still, I know it. She wanted me to return." James smirked.

"The only thing I want is justice and for you to pay for everything you cost me in that fire." I glared at him now.

"Oh kitty-cat, it wasn't my fault, that famous boy was trying to take you away. I was trying to get your attention." He stepped even closer.

"Mr. Dawson, he's here, James is here!" Trish hollered and James went to reach around her toward me.

Trish grabbed his arm and shoved him to the floor "You have no idea how long I've waited to do this!"

She caught his hand as he reached to grab her hair and punched him in the face. She blocked each of his swings and held him down the best she could, tripping him as soon as he got close to getting up. I didn't know what to do as I watched her fight, although I had to admit her karate classes were paying off big time.

"Ally, get out of here! I can take care of him until the authorities get here! Go!" she huffed as she twisted his arm behind his back.

I limped hurrying past them, my leg in pain by the vigorous movement. I heard Trish and James fighting even more than before.

I got a few stores down before I heard Trish screaming at the top of her lungs "Ally, he got away, he got away at the last second, run!"

I turned my head briefly to see James barreling toward me. I dodged him running into a store and ducking through the clothes of a rack before leaving through the stores back door. My leg was practically screaming from the pain, but I had to get to Austin. Luckily he was down at the beach doing a music video shoot with Dez nearby. I shot out onto the street away from the mall. I turned my head again as I heard him holler and saw him looking around, his eye blackening from Trish and a bloody lip as well.

I began to awkwardly run faster as the boot handicapped me a bit and the running killed my leg, it took me all I had to keep from crying the beach just a half block away.

* * *

I heard yelling as I continued my music video. Then I saw people jumping out of the way in the distance as there were yells and screams from people hanging out on the beach. Then I heard a scream that made me look around in fear and surprise. It wasn't long before something shimmering caught my eye and I saw her fall.

Ally tried to get up clawing at the sand her engagement ring's shine had caught my eye. As she managed to balance on her uninjured knee I saw her get grabbed from behind. She screamed as he slung her over his shoulder her hand reaching for me.

I pushed passed Dez as she began to beat on James's back. She seemed to hit a tender spot and he dropped her reaching for his back. I charged at him throwing him to the ground. Ally's face was tear-streaked as I looked over at her and she gripped at her leg. I went to pick her up and someone grabbed my arm pulling me back.

"She is my girl, keep your hands off!" James growled, I could clearly see his face with his black swollen eye and busted lip.

"Dream on, Ally isn't yours and might I ask what happened to you. I applaud the person who got a hold of you." I glared at him.

James smirked "It was her friend, that girl is a pretty good fighter, but not good enough. She didn't catch me in time; I think I broke her wrist."

"Trish, you hurt my Trish!" Dez yelled angrily stepping toward James.

"Dez, go check on Trish and inform the police that will go there first. I'll deal with this scum!" I grabbed Dez's arm holding him back from James.

Dez nodded growling before running off "Get him good for all of us."

"Oh come on, you fighting me is just funny. Just let me take Ally from here, it's not good for her leg and everything will be fine." James sighed.

I glowered at him "You won't touch her! I'll kill you before you ever touch her again!"

He smirked rolling up he sleeves to his shirt "Let's put that threat to a test, shall we."

**I'm saving what happened for the next chapter!**


	7. Nobody Hurts Ally

**Thanks to queenc1, ashray4, SpottedPelt of ThunderClan, hpausllyrules101, ReAdErSfEvEr, and anonymous readers for your support! I can't thank all of you enough!**

I struggled to get up as Austin and James began to circle each other. I cried as my leg screamed out in pain when I finally stood. My healing burned/ broken leg wasn't going to stop me from keep the two from fighting. I limped forward and they paused staring at me.

"Why don't you be a good girl and let your man handle this." James smirked.

Austin rolled his eyes "Hey buddy, Ally is my girl, check her hand."

I stepped between them as they swapped dark glances "Stop this James, go away! Austin, you don't have to fight; let's go home."

Austin looked at my leg frowning "I can't let him get away not after hurting you so much."

James rolled his eyes now "Move, this fight is between me and that little famous boy!"

I refused to budge and James shoved me to the side causing me to fall because of my instability. Austin yelled and charged into James knocking him down. People gathered round watching eagerly as the two rolled in the sand swapping punches. A bystander who had seen me being shoved had come to my side helping me up. I could hear sirens in the distance and watched in horror as the two fought on.

"Stay on the ground!" James kicked Austin in the stomach as he finally managed to get up.

I screamed out "Stop, don't fight! Please, don't hurt Austin anymore!"

James smugly smiled and went to kick Austin again, but was taken by surprise when Austin caught his foot and sent him onto his back. Austin stood a bloody lip and whelp where James had gotten a few good punches to his face. He kicked James in the stomach and then knelt down punching him in the face. Suddenly the tables turned for the worst, James turned just in time to throw sand in Austin's eyes. Some people were chanting "fight" while a few were calling for help.

Austin was temporarily blinded and James to this advantage to hit him with all his might. I watched crying out for it to stop as Austin struggled to block his punches and kicks dropping to the ground. Then the crowd began to step in and pull them apart as sirens got closer. It took a lot of them to hold back James as Austin sat up. They were both bruised and battered pretty good I noted now able to see both of them clearly. I hurried over to Austin's side limping with the help of the bystander that had helped me up.

"Austin, are you okay?" I reached for him as he stood.

He wiped himself off "I am more worried about you than myself."

I winced as I limped letting go of the person who helped me to hug Austin throwing my arms over his shoulders. Austin wrapped his arms around me, rubbing my back, and kissing the top of my head. I frowned as I stepped back unstable to look at his face. His eyes were bloodshot, his lip bleeding still, and his bruises more prominently showing than before. I leaned into him again groaning in pain from my leg with sand still irritating it.

* * *

I explained to the cops for the hundredth time since we arrived at the hospital. I was watching Ally sitting across from me. Her burn had been healing really well and now because of James she was getting sand washed out of the burn. I could have cared less about being interviewed by the police. I was finished answering questions now, but they had begun to swarm Ally who through clenched teeth from the pain answered questions.

I got up walking over to her "What's the verdict?"

"Well, with careful cleaning, a new boot, and one less crazy ex she should be fine." The doctor finishing with her sighed.

Ally rolled her eyes "He's the only crazy ex, I promise."

The doctor laughed and got up from her seat going over her chart. Ally glanced at me and shook her head. I didn't know what to say as it became silent between us, but Ally spoke up making it easier.

"You look awful." She sighed stroking my cheek gently.

I took her hand in mine "You should see the other guy."

She laughed rolling her eyes "I did see him that's what bothers me. Don't ever do something reckless like that again; please, promise me."

"I can't promise that, I won't let someone hurt you not if I can protect you from them. I love you too much." I kissed her briefly "I have something to cheer you up."

_**I can't stop a speeding bullet like Superman**_

_**I can't even tell you no**_

_**Just remember I'm your biggest fan**_

_**And I will never let you go**_

_**I'm gonna be the guy holdin your hand when things get tough**_

_**On your side I'll always stand**_

_**Even if it's not enough**_

_**I'm always gonna do what I can**_

_**I may not be so perfect**_

_**But how close do I have to be**_

_**To have you with me**_

_**I'm gonna be the guy holding you hand when things get tough**_

_**On your side I'll always stand**_

_**Even if it's not enough**_

_**I'm always gonna do what I can**_

_**Yeah I'm always gonna do what I can**_

I finished singing showing her the lyrics I had written on a piece of paper. She was teary-eyed and she hugged me tightly. Everyone clapped as I finished and whistled as Ally kissed me.

"When did you write this? I love it." She moved away wiping at her eyes.

I smiled shrugging "It's a working progress; I'm not usually good with expressing how I feel as you already know. I was hoping we could work on it. Our first project together since before you got injured in that fire."

Ally shook her head "It's perfect just the way it is. I don't want to change it."

"Well, you guys both seem well. It's okay for you to go home." The doctor smiled.

The officers patted our backs thanking us for our cooperation and helping catch a criminal. I helped Ally get up and she clang to me as we walked out headed for home.

**Lyrics used in this chapter are my own. Please don't forget to review and let me know what you think so far about my story! All reviews good or bad help me with my writing!**

**P.S. My computer has been giving me trouble so sorry for the lateness of this chapter!**


	8. The Tables Are Turning Again

**Thanks to all my reviewers and anonymous readers! I know my other chapter loaded under my other story and I tried to delete it, but as I said my computer has been testy. I finally got it to delete so it was only in this story now lol!**

I woke up curled up with Austin's arm around me. I slowly moved pushing his arm gently from me careful not to wake him up, but his arm slid around my waist as I sat up locking me in place.

"Where are you going? We got a day off together because of the ordeal yesterday and you're not going to sleep in." Austin sat up yawning.

I sighed turning slightly toward him "I can't help feeling he'll show up again. I don't know what to do. I was going to get up without waking you and get a shower before going for a walk."

Austin kissed me laughing "Not today, we are going to spend today together."

"What will we be doing then?" I smiled leaning against him.

Austin rested his head on my shoulder "What do you want to do?"

I laughed "I don't know, how about a movie day. We haven't had a proper movie marathon in a while."

"Okay, that doesn't sound half bad. A day lounging in bed watching movies together is just what the doctor ordered."

Austin relaxed against the pillows now pulling me with him. We lay like that for a few minutes before there was a knock on the front door. I got up and Austin had me sit back down as he went to get the door. I watched him leave and then went over to our DVD shelf next to our TV. I went through the movies choosing "The Wedding Date". Then Austin came back staring at a piece of paper.

* * *

I looked up at Ally and she hurried to me concerned "Austin, what is it you're reading? You look nervous."

I sighed "It's not good; I don't think you should know what it says."

I tried to tuck it back into its envelope, but Ally took it. I snatched it back before she could read it as she tried to quickly move away.

"Read it to me; if it's about me I should get to know what it's about." She got huffy and insistent.

I sighed opening the letter, in no mood to argue, to see the rushed sloppy writing of a girl again: _**Drop the charges on James or else your precious Ally will suffer. I'm giving you one WEEK!**_

Ally rolled her eyes "Yeah right, how much more can they make me suffer. I won't drop any charges on James and neither will you."

"Ally, they could be just as nuts as James." I frowned "I think we should at least consider-"

"Consider dropping charges, I won't be scared by this girl of James's! I have suffered enough thanks to that guy and I won't let him go free from doing so much to us both!" she argued.

I walked over to her and rubbed her back as I hugged her "Ssshhh…..Okay, Okay, I know, it's okay. I just don't want anything else to happen to you, but if you want to ignore the letter we will."

I tore the letter in half as she clang to my shirt, but in the back of my mind I was worried what the sender meant by suffer. I held Ally tight unsure what else to do.

**This chapter is half of what I usually try to write , but I had to put a small dramatic twist in to pull us into the next crazy chapters!**


	9. Ally Disappears

**Thanks to queenc1, ashray4, SpottedPelt of ThunderClan, hpausllyrules101, and ReAdErSfEvEr for all the support! I apologize for taking so long to write another chapter!**

I woke up; everything was quiet nobody banging on the door, nothing but peace for the first time in a long time….and no soft breathing from Ally as she slept. I turned quickly from one side to the other, but Ally was gone from the bed. I sat up looking around; there was no running of the shower or light shining from under the bathroom door so I knew she couldn't be in there. I got up hurrying downstairs straight into the living room; the TV was off and she wasn't lounging on our hand-me-down couch. I called for her, but there was no answer and I moved into the kitchen seeing a small note on the fridge. I pulled it off the door reading it: _Went to the store; be back in an hour. Call me if you need anything! –Ally_

I sighed with relief and then called her. She picked up on the third ring and gave me an enthusiastic "hello".

"Hey, why didn't you wake me? I would have gone with." I wondered.

Ally laughed "I didn't want you to miss any sleep. You've been busy and all. I can handle the groceries myself."

"I know, but it's been days since James was taken into custody and that threat were made. I think it would have been safer if I went with you." I replied "Where are you?"

"I just picked up a few things we needed from the store. I'm-" Ally stopped mid-sentence and the phone made a funny noise before I heard shuffling, then silence and more shuffling before getting disconnected.

I quickly hung up and dialed again this time it went straight to Ally's voicemail: _Hey this is Ally, I'm sorry I missed you, but leave a message, number, and I'll talk to you as soon as I can!_

I dialed a couple more times hoping it was a faulty connection or Ally dropped her phone breaking it, but I never got through to her again. I left a few messages hoping she'd call me back or show up within the next couple of minutes.

* * *

I opened my eyes groggy and looked around unsure of where I was. My shoe that I had been wearing on my foot on my uninjured leg was missing and I couldn't remember much before blacking out, just walking home and talking to Austin. I couldn't get up off the bed because my hand was cuffed to the railing of the bed I realized. I was captive in a room that was dim, most likely the only window faced an alley. Suddenly the door opened, and a girl backed up into the room carrying a tray.

"Oh you're up, good! Now, we can get into the details of how this arrangement is going to work out." The girl turned to me.

I growled "What arrangements? I won't let James walk and neither will Austin. I will not be compromising and neither will he!"

"Ah, that is where you're wrong? You see, I have the upper hand. I've got you someplace that no one can reach you and your precious fiancé must be worried that you've not contacted him for two days.

She set the tray on a table by the bed picking up what looked like my cellphone before grabbing a minute phone and dialed a number from my phone.

"Hello Austin, I'm sure when you get back to the house you'll get this message. Drop the charges let him go free or well let's just say I know where your fiancé is." She smiled as she held the phone out toward me.

"Austin, don't do anything for her! Don't listen to anything she says!" I plead as she quickly hung up the phone.

The girl removed the tray lid and pulled a key from her pocket. She un locked my hand to lock up my ankle.

"Today, you'll enjoy some chicken noodle soup. I got to keep you hydrated and fed so that you're alive enough to be held captive." the girl smugly smiled and walked off leaving me to eat in quiet.

* * *

"This is our most recent photo of her. She has a boot on her leg because it's still broken. Ally never disappears. When I got home I got this message." I played the message for the two officers and the older of the two excused himself to the side as he got a call.

"We've got a lead. There was a spotting of the girl this morning leaving the store that you claimed she could have walked to from here. A witness called in and said they saw the girl being followed. They described a young woman. They said there was a small altercation and the girl dragged the missing girl into a car heading east." The veteran cop sighed "We'll do what we can. We're going to go to the scene and look for evidence. They said there was a bag of groceries that were left on the ground. With any luck we could get DNA off of the bag or anything we find that could help."

I turned to Mr. Dawson "They have to find something right, tell them they have to find something."

"Austin, you need to calm down she'll be okay. We just have to have faith. Thank you for coming here, if we can contact you with any information we get we will do our best to." Mr. Dawson sighed and went in the other room where Mrs. Dawson was sitting in tears.

"You have a good evening, we'll find your fiancé, don't worry." The younger police officer handed us a card with their numbers on it and left.

I didn't know what to do. Ally was in danger, a captive somewhere and I couldn't do anything. I just hoped that she wasn't hurt by now. I didn't get much sleep that night. I stayed up sitting on the couch by the phone waiting for a call.

**Again I apologize for writing this so late!**


	10. Things Become Clearer And Dangerous

**Thanks to queenc1, ashray4, SpottedPelt of ThunderClan, hpausllyrules101, ReAdErSfEvEr, and all my anonymous readers!**

I sat the cuff cutting rubbing against my wrist where it was now slightly raw.

"Morning Ally, todays breakfast will be toast. One slice, of course, you have to watch your figure." The girl who had been keeping me captive smirked.

"What is your name? I should at least understand why you are so desperate to release James." I tried to get some answers.

"Well, I heard the same day you went missing your fiancé contacted the police, but they didn't and won't find anything. I left a message that day too. I told him that if he wanted to hear from you he had to give in to my demands. I gave him a phone number and when he called I told him not to tell police that he contacted me or else I couldn't promise what would happen to you. He of course, told me he wouldn't listen to my demands until he heard from you so I told him to delete that message with the number and I contacted him with another phone leaving a message with your voice in the background so he could give me what I want." She avoided my questions by distracting me.

"He won't, he isn't going to give you answers. The police will find me soon enough." I growled.

The girl snickered "Funny you should say that, I forgot to mention one of the officers is a younger one and he is my friend. He will keep his coworkers at bay from finding you. Also, I'm sorry I lied to you about making you think you were missing two days, but it made for the perfect franticness in the background of that message." The girl laughed.

"What is your name?" I asked again "Why do you want us to let that criminal walk?"

The girl laughed "I won't say my real name, just call me Mindy. James is the love of my life and he isn't capable of doing what you say he did. Even if he did do it, he wasn't himself and he will walk with no conviction if I have anything to do with it." Mindy glared at me.

I rolled my eyes "I can't believe you! He tried to kill me and you don't care! What if he tries to kill you next?! He isn't safe off meds. He could be put in a loony bin because of his mental instability!"

"He won't! Now you only get your orange juice!" Mindy handed me the glass "Then we have to call your fiancé."

* * *

My phone rang as I began to doze and I answered it quickly "Hello!"

"Morning lover boy, Ally is sitting here with me and she is confident that you won't let James walk no matter what! Unfortunately for her, she will die slow and painfully if she's right." The girl seemed to move the phone to Ally.

Ally's voice was thick, groggy, and almost impossible to understand through the slurs and breaks in sentences, but I tried to make sense of it "Austin….don't, she can't…..young officer is bad….wrist raw…cuffed to bed…something…juice…"

"Ally, I'll find you, don't worry! I promise babe, just don't give up and don't let her hurt you!" I tried to keep talking to her "Ally, don't let her give you anything with medicine!"

The girl's voice laughed coldly into the phone "I'm sorry she didn't catch that last bit. She passed out just now."

"What did you do to her?!" I was beyond furious "I swear you hurt her anymore and I'll hunt you to the ends of the earth just to kill you myself."

"Whoa Austin, I gave her a sleeping pill for now, I don't want her to be of sound clarity talking to you. She could give you clues to finding her. Anyways, the poisoning will start tonight and on until either James goes free or she dies. Goodbye." The girl said coldly.

I hollered into the phone "You're bluffing, you need her or no matter what James will stay behind bars and soon you'll get caught too!"

"We'll see about that! As I see it, I've got the upper hand." She cackled hanging up on me.

I understood at least this much; Ally's wrist was raw from being cuffed tightly, there was a young cop on the force that was in on this kidnapping, and I wouldn't get any clearer answers as long as that girl drugged Ally. I had no idea what I was going to do, but I knew that the more I delayed the more danger Ally's life was in.

* * *

"What did you give me?" I grumbled.

"Ally dear, you need sleep. Tonight you'll awake to a nightmare that will be your reality for a while." Mindy sighed giving me a cold stare.

I groaned "What…do you mean?"

"You'll see girl, you'll see." She laughed leaving the room.

**I've got many different ideas of how the next chapter should go so it'll be up soon I hope lol! I apologize again for my chapter being a bit late, I've been busy with work and all!**


	11. Time Is Running Out

**Thanks to my readers and reviewers for all the support!**

I woke up both my arms and legs chained. I looked around hazy and confused. I was in a dimly lit room with no windows. Black rose petals and candles surrounded me here and there. I was lying on some sort of table.

"What kind of sick-" I began to ask, but someone spoke up interrupting me before I could finish.

Mindy stepped out of a shadowed corner to the right of my feet "This is my secret room for experiments, you could say."

"Mindy, what is with this sudden change?" I groaned trying to move my arms.

She came to the side of the table "This is just the beginning to everything bad that will happen. Until, your boyfriend finds you dead in some alley or I get what I want."

"Great, you're just as crazy as James…" I was beyond nervous now as the metal of the cuff dug into the already raw skin of my wrist while I tried to break free.

"Come now, we have to start tis ritual." She laughed.

I gasped as I saw something gleam in the light "You wouldn't dare! If you're caught, the police will lock you up for good! Austin will kill you or maybe even both of you!"

"What a bold threat, but no one will find out." Mindy calmly replied as she moved down to my legs and I felt the icy metal against my leg "We need to make your body vulnerable so that you have less of a chance to recover."

I felt a searing pain in my ankle and Mindy laughed darkly.

* * *

I paced as Trish threw popcorn at Dez and he tried to catch it.

"Did she give you any clue as to where she was?" Trish asked.

I shook my head "No, the girl is keeping Ally incoherent using drugs or something."

"Ah, so she has to go out to get medicine almost daily depending on the kind." Trish was trying to cling to anything she could to find Ally.

Dez shrugged "So, she needs a lot to keep Ally out of it. What's your point?"

I caught on to Trish's thinking, maybe because I was desperate it made sense, but I agreed with her "The girl must go to the same store almost every day for the past few days. Only problem is that there are so many drugstores and pharmacies here."

"Dez and I can go to each store to ask the clerks and pharmacists. If we can get anything out of them we can call you." Trish decided "We have to do something to help instead of sitting here wondering if Ally's okay."

As we decided where to start and how to start making flyers for everything my cellphone rang.

"Hello?" I hadn't paid attention to the ID as we made a draft of the missing person sign we wanted to make.

"Hi Austin, you sound like you're deep in thought. Ally wants to talk to you, but you see if you let James go she could go back to you. Here she is." The girl's voice darkly spoke.

Then Ally's voice came through weak and tired and disoriented "Austin…help me….basement…..knife…..sick…James…don't…let…..and Mindy…"

I clutched the phone in my hand tighter "All of us are trying baby doll, don't lose faith. James won't go free and neither will this girl, I promise, Ally."

"…Austin….love-" Ally sighed with effort before this girl, Mindy I presumed, took the phone.

"Ah, sorry to cut the chat short, but we need to go through round two of our fun." Mindy laughed evilly "It's amazing that a few cuts just deep enough, losing that boot from her previous accident, and now talking to you one last time before I finish with her; I hope you told her goodbye."

I heard the dial tone and my hand holding the phone dropped to my side as if the phone weighed a ton. Trish stood from the beanbag she was in and moved to my side.

She grabbed my arm "Austin, what is it?"

I was thinking about the last words Mindy said to pay attention to anything else. I dropped to the bench of the piano nearby and Dez got up concerned now grabbing the phone from my hand.

"Hello? There's no one there." Dez tossed the phone into Trish's no empty beanbag.

"What's wrong?" Trish asked "Answer me; if this is about Ally answer me."

"I think this girl, Mindy, who took Ally has hurt her badly now and even plans to do more. This Mindy girl told me she hopes I told Ally goodbye." I felt millions of miles away.

Trish shook her head "She waited two days before she finally did this. This girl will be caught and stopped. Dez and I will go and search. We'll call you with the news. I'll see if we can get a hold of camera footage and find a person that matches from each video."

"Sure, I'll look around town and talk to the police again." I stood feeling as if my world were completely disappearing before my eyes.

"Alright buddy, we'll see you soon. Have faith in us." Dez patted my shoulder for once making sense "Hopefully with luck, we'll get to her before she is beyond help."

I nodded and they hurried off as I slowly walked out of the practice room looking back at the room and picturing Ally waving at me from the piano bench with her cute smile her pencil in hand. I turned away shutting the door and headed for the police office.

**I'm sorry for the late chapter! I've been going through some hard things and so I apologize for being so late again! I hope you guys enjoy!**


	12. Tracking And Finding

**Thanks to queenc1, ashray4, SpottedPelt of ThunderClan, hpausllyrules101, ReAdErSfEvEr, and all my anonymous readers!**

My cellphone went off and I fished it out of my pocket.

"Dude, we got her!" Dez said eagerly before Trish's voice suddenly replaced his.

"Not only did she go to four different stores, but she is easily identifiable. I talked the clerks to death until they agreed to let me see the footage for the past few days! She is so busted!" Trish smacked at something, I figured Dez's hand.

"Let's just hope we can get to Ally in time. We'll mark the places on a map once we get to the practice room. Then from there we can pin point the best locations to check." I sighed with some relief that we were getting somewhere.

I hung up and sped in the direction of Sonic Boom.

"What….is with…the….petals and…candles….." I groaned.

Mindy twirled around the table, her black knee length tutu skirt streaked with vibrant red of her corset dress swayed "Oh, let's put it this way, you're a sacrifice in order to get you and your fiancé back for taking my love. It's one life for another."

"W-we…didn't…kill….him…" I was confused.

"Yes, but you see Austin will suffer for the rest of his life like I most likely will. Now, stop fidgeting so I can let you meet my friend." Mindy went to a box putting on many pairs of gloves and some sort of protective gear.

I groggily watched her, my loss of blood I wasn't for sure about, but her friend didn't help me at all. Mindy turned holding a giant snake, at least three to four feet long.

"Crotalus Adamenteus or as you would call it, an Eastern Diamondback Rattlesnake, isn't it pretty. They can get up to at least eight feet long and about ten pounds. Draco, here is amazing; the lethal amount of his poison is about 100mg. I wonder how it will affect you." She moved closer to me as the snakes rattling tail flickered.

Dez set the map out on a table "Look, all the store areas we marked circle an area of a good size. I connected the dots with lines. The center is the most likely place to find Ally."

"Whoa! Since when did you become a genius about this stuff?" Trish gasped.

"Oh he kind of likes mystery movies as well." I shrugged "Anyways, that's not important now. We have to get to Ally fast."

Trish gave me a confused look and sighed "Alright, we'll separate once we get there Dez and I will walk the streets around the stores to the west of the center of the circle and you'll take the ones to the east."

We finished making plans and began to leave. Trish caught my arm as I began to follow Dez to the parking lot.

"We'll find Ally and bring that girl in for kidnapping her, I know it." She reassured me "You look like you're ready to give up so I want you to think positive okay."

I nodded and we headed off.

I walked into one of the drugstores and walked through the aisles pretending to look around. When I caught a dark brown haired girl pass outside the store after briefly stepping up to the door. The girl matched the description of the girl Trish said was on all the tapes of the stores. I hurried outside and saw her down the street a ways. I followed her keeping my distance.

She turned down a street and I ducked into a store doorway as she stopped and began to look back. Mindy, I figured was watching for me and she resumed walking and I began to follow her again. She turned down another street and I dialed Trish and Dez.

"Hello, did you see her?" Trish came on the phone.

"Yeah, I'm following her. She seems to be suspicious, but I don't know if she saw me follow her." I murmured into my cellphone.

Then Mindy crossed the street and stopped after a few feet. She began to turn again and I ducked into an alley.

"If you think I'm leading you to my home, you're sadly mistaken. I will however let you know where your precious fiancé is now lying." She laughed coldly "That store you left try the alley just to the left of the store. Of course I took her there disguised and no one even noticed. I'm sure she isn't doing well since my dear pet Draco played with her."

I ran out of the alley not caring if she saw and darted back the way we came. I pulled my cellphone from my pocket and clumsily dialed Trish and Dez. The phone got to the third ring and Dez came on the phone.

"Dude, what's going on?" Dez asked as I heard Trish asking him what I was saying.

I gasped into the phone "Ally's possibly horribly hurt….She is in an alley by the 'Old Bone Pharmacy' and the girl, Mindy, I was tailing said Ally wasn't doing well."

"Got it we'll be there pronto! Trish let go already we're done talking." Dez sighed and then I heard smack or something and the other line go dead.

I turned the corner stopping briefly to catch my breath and then kept running until I got to the alley. I slowly stepped into the dim passage looking for any sign of Ally slumped against something as I called for her. Then I saw a little further down the alley a hand sticking out from behind a dumpster. The end of the alley was nothing, but a brick wall meaning she was easily concealed from sight. Mindy had planned for me to figure out where she had been going and be here on this street today.

I hurried over realizing that Ally's hand was swollen and there was a gash. When I got to the other side I wasn't prepared for what I found. Ally was lying motionless, horribly swollen over most of her body including her pretty face. I knelt down touching her softly unsure if she was breathing. Then ever so slight I felt her breathe shallow and deep.

"Ally, what did she do to you?" I murmured trying to be a man and not cry "Can you hear me? Try to squeeze my hand or move."

She didn't move, but gasped taking in another deep slow breath.

I picked her up as my phone rang "Hey, I've got her, but…" I began to get choked up as I answered the phone "….but it's not good guys…call an ambulance…"

I could see them now standing at the end of the alley, Trish dropped the phone and Dez caught as Trish ran over. Dez looked sick to his stomach as did Trish and she began to cry as Dez dialed 9-1-1. Dez walked over grabbing Trish in a hug as he spoke to the operator, something that took us both off guard, but helped us. We stepped out of the alley and people stopped gasping at the scene before them.

It wasn't long before we heard the sirens though and then they arrived. The first paramedic hopped out of the vehicle shocked by the sight of Ally's horribly battered body.

"What happened to her?" the paramedic finally gained her composure back as the others finally joined her with the stretcher.

I rubbed my eyes as they took her out of my arms gingerly "We don't know, she's been missing and then this girl that had taken her told us to look here."

"It looks like some type of venom." One of the other paramedics said as they strapped her in.

I realized quickly something that might help "The girl mentioned her pet named Draco; that he played with her."

"Yikes, sounds like a snake or spider. For this I'd think a snake. We need to know what kind for the antivenin." The paramedic we were talking to frowned "They'll do what they can at the hospital."

"I'm going with her, I'm her fiancé." The paramedic nodded and hopped back into the front seat.

I got in praying we weren't too late and that we could find the antivenin fast.

**Ally is found, but whether it's too late or not you'll have to wait and see!**


	13. Ally Awakens

**Thanks to queenc1, ashray4, SpottedPelt of ThunderClan, hpausllyrules101, ReAdErSfEvEr, Guest, Sibuna1023, and including my anonymous readers for the support and reviews!**

My mind was hazy, I couldn't move, but I could've sworn for the briefest moment I heard Austin's voice. I had become used to the quiet, searing pain and Mindy's, dark laugh, but his voice awakened me from giving in and I fought to open my eyes. I could feel his warmth instead of that cool table slab I was on before. Then too soon he was gone and I was losing to the venom in my veins. I couldn't focus or remember key things. Where I was or if I was even actually somewhere close to Austin. My head began to swim, foggier and hazier than before.

I sat by her bed side the antivenom proving to be the right one after the doctors used a relatively new venom test that had just been approved and took only minutes compared to hours or even days, in which she would've been dead. The doctors were thankful that she was found in time and that she seemed to be swelling in the places she was bitten, but still hadn't had the venom long enough in her veins to cause too much damage. Ally was day after day beginning to look like her old self. The doctors said that now was just a waiting game. Ally had fought the venom and she had been sleeping since they administered the antivenom, but the cuts that was a different story.

Ally had lost a lot of blood from the cuts that had been slashed into her skin. This was another reason she was resting; the doctors found this just as disturbing as I did that someone could do this. They said it looked like someone wanted her dead and that they would have succeeded if I hadn't found her. I was unsure about that though, Mindy wanted me to find Ally whether she planned for Ally to live or not I had no idea. Anyways, the doctors said she was going to be alright from what they saw.

"Ally, wake up for me soon. I know you've been through a lot with all the antivenom and blood transfusions they did for you. I just want to see you smile and look less frail. I want my Ally back." I grasped her hand kissing her cheek.

Trish walked in carrying a holder with three coffees and Dez on her heels.

"How's she doing?" Trish handed me a coffee.

I shrugged "She's the same as usual except the swelling is basically almost all gone and her cuts have healed some more. Thanks for the coffee; how's the shop?"

Dez handed me a small bag of unsalted pretzels "Mr. Dawson said he'd handle the shop a few hours. Dude, so Trish totally followed this girl that had Ally. She even hired Tili with her new detective/spy service thing. We got where she lives, but not that we can pin it on her with no proof."

"Well, at least we know where to find her. Let me know if you find anything else out." I sighed and Trish sat down by Dez as he sat on the couch nearby.

I would've said more, but I felt Ally's hand grasp mine.

* * *

I could hear my friends and Austin holding my hand. His voice was like a dream to hear. I wanted to reach out to him to wake up and hug him. I forced my hand to flex and then my friends went silent.

I focused on Austin's voice "Ally, I'm here for you baby."

"…Austin…" I sighed weakly as I finally managed to open my eyes.

At first I couldn't see anything, everything was a blur and then I saw his face. Austin was smiling that award winning, heart melting smile of his. He looked exhausted clearly he hadn't been sleeping well, but he also had relief clear on his face. I smiled the best I could as everything became clear.

"…Hi, I missed you…even if it wasn't a long time…." I smiled "….Don't let me go…"

Austin kissed me "I'm never leaving your side and I'll never let you go."

He stroked my hair and I smiled stiff and pained from Mindy's fun and games. I saw Trish and Dez excitedly hopping by my bed and then Trish ran to get a doctor.

Austin laughed "Dez why are you hopping?"

"Are you kidding? I get more points for Trish's good side if I join her in anything and I'm excited." Dez replied as if Austin had asked a silly question.

"….I missed you too Dez…" I laughed a little as Trish rejoined us.

Austin wouldn't release my hand and I didn't dare remove mine. I didn't want to ruin this happiness and relief, but there were things that I couldn't remember from my captivity. If only I could remember the place I was in before that girl let that wild snake loose on me and that icy cold knife. I couldn't remember if I even got a chance to contact Austin while I was stuck there. I hoped they wouldn't ask anything anytime soon. I wanted this happiness, relief, and safe feeling to last, but even I knew by now it wouldn't last.

I lifted my free hand to ruffle Austin's hair "…Can I have a hug now…"

Austin laughed hugging me "Anything for you, Ally. Just rest and I'll stay right here. The doctor will come in soon so please conserve your energy."

I nodded closing my eyes and tugged on him trying to make room for him on my bed. He sighed and slid in beside me, holding me.

"You know the doctor will find this unamusing." He laughed murmuring in my ear.

I nuzzled my head against him "….That's fine with me; I don't care what he thinks…"

**Finally back together, but just wait to find what I have in store next!**


	14. Relief And Then Disaster Strikes Again

**Thanks to all my reviewers and anonymous readers for the support! Here is my latest chapter; I hope you guys like it! Lyrics used in this chapter are my own!**

I stared at the blank page of my journal. I was still recovering in the hospital. Austin was with me all the time except when he left briefly for work or had to leave the room to deal with business. I want to write everything down that I remembered from the past few days and write songs for Austin and I to sing, but I didn't want to remember any of it at the same time. Who knew that in a day your world can change and topple? Who knew that worries one day wouldn't matter the next because something else, much worse than everything else would be waiting for you?

I could see Austin watching me from the chair beside me wondering just what I would write or draw. I knew he wanted to know what I was thinking, what I went through, the pain, but his real worry was the fact that I hadn't spoken about anything while I was trapped in that house of Mindy's. I was brief with the officers who questioned me when I finally came to and they knew I wasn't going to give them full detail until I was comfortable enough to. Now Austin watches me like a hawk since the officers left, no doubt waiting for me to spill out everything I remember.

"Austin, you don't need to be here every second. I'm fine, I won't disappear again. Your work is suffering enough because of me." I smiled at him.

He smiled back at me shaking his head "It's fine, everyone understands the stress and all that I've been dealing with. They're taking it easy on me."

I turned back to my notebook and began jotting down lyrics. Austin was my best influence when it came to lyrics for a song and this one I hoped would be a good one. He seemed to relax as he saw my pen hit the paper as if it was like we were back in the practice room writing away. Everything I wanted to say wasn't enough, but this song could make anyone understand my pent up feelings that I chose to hide away. I wanted Austin to understand without telling him in exact words. If he knew what I went through in detail that night that Mindy put me in her torcher room or when she kept me barely conscious in that room, the horrible nightmares I'd have, he'd never forgive himself, so this was the best I could do.

* * *

Finally Ally was writing again, but she wasn't exactly writing what she remembered, but another one of her songs. I read the first few lines and stopped, not wanting to read something I shouldn't. I sat in the silence the pen sliding against the paper the only noise in the room other than our breathing. I closed my eyes trying to remember my last goodnight's sleep without Ally and it was hard to remember. I began to dose off, the familiarity of Ally writing away in her journal lulling me to sleep. I would have eased into a coma like sleep at this point, but Ally began to sing.

_**It's just another day**_

_**Then your world turns, toppling all around**_

_**There's nothing you can say**_

_**Storms turn the skies gray**_

_**No one can hear you over the rain**_

_**Everything important is so far away**_

_**Nothing can mask the pain**_

_**In this darkness you seem to stay**_

_**You've gotta force your way to the top**_

_**No one ever gets it easy**_

_**Once you get there just don't stop**_

_**Just remember that life isn't easy**_

It was incomplete to Ally; I could see it in her eyes as I quickly opened my own to see her staring at me. She was trying to tell me she'd be okay in her own words and let me understand what she had been feeling. Also it was like she was telling me it would get easier for us after a while. Ally shut her journal and looked away from me to the TV flipping it on.

"Hey, why did you just change from singing to the TV?" I asked.

She shrugged "I don't have much more for you to listen to than that. Also, you might want to tell the officers that the younger officer that helped you that day is the one who helped kidnap me. I remember that much."

"So that's what you meant that day when you called. I'm sure you don't remember, but that does help. We'll get these people put away in no time." Some of what she had remembered from her captivity was vitally important and helped us.

I just had to look up that younger cop and his connection to all of this that had gone on. My thoughts about everything pertaining to James were put on hold as the person we wanted to see the least came into the room. She smirked as Ally reached out gripping my arm tightly after I stood up from the chair ready to attack her.

"Hello lover boy, I heard Ally survived. What an unfortunate turn of event for me. Hi, Ally." Mindy waved at Ally who was now clawing my arm to death.

"You know the law is after you as well now. Why would you come here?" I glared at her.

Mindy pulled a gun from her bag on her arm "Simple, she survived and I'm going to fix it by making one of you suffer, but which one is my problem. Which of you deserves to suffer most?"

Ally made scared squeaky noise and I glanced at her. She was shaking uncontrollably. Mindy was getting a kick out of our reactions as she pointed the gun back and forth between us.

"It started with Ally and must end with her I guess because if James never met her it would be different." Mindy put the gun back on Ally "I have a question for you. How many times can you escape death? Don't ponder too long; we'll know in just a few seconds."

**The lyrics, I admit, probably need a bit of work, but no one is perfect.**


	15. What Lengths Will Ally Go To

**Thanks to queenc1, ashray4, SpottedPelt of ThunderClan, hpausllyrules101, ReAdErSfEvEr, Guest, Sibuna1023, and all my anonymous readers for the support!**

"_Not again…"_ I thought as Mindy flashed me a dark smile. I wanted to get up from the bed and hide in Austin's arms, but couldn't move, my eyes glued to the barrel of the gun facing me. I heard a nurse scream and glanced over as she stood frozen in the doorway.

"Hey you, if you want to live close the door." She pointed the gun at the nurse.

The nurse gulped glancing at us and cried as she shut the door "I'm sorry, I-I just can't die!"

Mindy stepped over to the door locking it, the gun back on me as she moved back to the center of the room. I let go of Austin's arm and removed the wires and IV from my arms and chest. Austin reached for me trying to stop me.

I touched one of his hands gingerly "There is no reason to wear these wires or anything else if she is going to kill me."

Mindy sighed "Yes lover boy, she makes a very good point."

Austin stepped forward "Over my dead body!"

He flung himself toward her and she fired a shot at him. Austin fell to the floor and my heart sunk in my chest.

"Austin, are you okay!" I gasped and started to get up.

"Don't move a muscle." Mindy had the gun on me again.

Austin hoisted himself up into a sitting position holding his leg "I-I'm okay, Ally. She shot my leg."

"Now sit and watch pretty boy." Mindy smiled "Shooting her would be too easy at this point. Let's have a little more fun shall we."

She looked around and then her stare became icy as her eyes et on the windows. Mindy turned back to me her stare serious and devoid of emotion as she pointed toward the window.

"Get up Ally, I know you can." She waved the gun threateningly "Unless, you want Austin to die."

She turned the gun on Austin and I slipped my feet off the bed forcing myself into a standing position. I was unstable, but I would manage for Austin's sake. I wobbled as I limped stiffly to the window.

Austin lifted himself painfully to stand as I began to slowly pass him. He caught my hand and Mindy let off another shot. I screamed turning toward him.

"Now don't interfere anymore." Mindy sighed as Austin held his left shoulder staring at me.

I reached the window just above the little couch and turned to Mindy. She kept the gun pointed at Austin as doctors began to bang on the door and screams came from all throughout the hall.

"Unlock and open the window." Her eyes grew excited at my defeated look.

I turned as Austin spoke up "A-Ally, don't, please."

Mindy laughed a wild maniacal laugh "What a pathetic request? You'd let yourself die to keep her alive and for what just to save her, someone undeserving. Ally, step out onto the ledge like a good little girl."

Unfortunately the window was one that opened out like a door, something the hospital should have made sure to change in their blueprints. I weakly climbed on the couch wobbling as I shakily stepped onto the ledge.

"Now move to the closed window and stand there awhile. I want everyone to see you." She said soothingly like a mother would say something to their child.

I awkwardly slid over in front of the other window glancing over to see Austin with the gun still on him.

Mindy admired my willingness "She is such an obedient child."

I heard screams from down below and heard sirens the flashing lights of the cop cars flying around the corner toward the hospital with the press already on their tails. My hands were beginning to seat making gripping the frame of the window harder.

"Lucky you, you even got the news covering your death live." I saw Mindy move to the window like a flash before moving back again.

Austin leaned against the couch staring at me, but I couldn't bear to look at him so I turned my attention to the scene below. I saw cops with shields and bullet proof vests gearing up to head inside. I heard the TV come on in the room and the volume go up.

"We're standing outside of the hospital where teen sensation Austin Moon and his fiancé Ally Dawson are allegedly being held captive. There were said to be gun shots heard earlier, but no report on who was shot at or why. Look-look up there it's Ally Dawson! She appears to be attempting to jump! Are you getting this on camera!" the reporter announced.

A helicopter flew overhead and someone called out from below on a megaphone for me to think it through and to go back inside. I shook my head and Mindy cackled.

I had to make time for the cops to get to us in time and I called out "I can't!"

Mindy called from inside as the officer tried again to persuade me to go back in "Tell them about how your death is supposed to be heroic. I dare you to make yourself look like a fool."

"Th-There's a gun on my fiancé and she told me I had to do this to save him." I began to cry as the helicopter camera shot the mess.

"Th-This just in Ally Dawson is going to give her life to save her fiancé Austin Moon from the shooter holding him hostage. This could just be futile, but she's still putting her neck out there for him. Love knows no bounds, George back to you." The reporter was choked up.

Anchorman George's voice was solemn "We'll give you more on this breaking news after the break."

"Aw, now it's time to say goodbye to lover boy." Mindy pouted in fake cutesy voice "Look at your fiancé, look at him!"

I looked at Austin the tears wouldn't stop "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry you got dragged into this."

"Step off the ledge." Mindy ordered and she gave me a smug look.

My time had run out. I put one foot out and then heard the door crashing behind me.

* * *

I watched Ally put one foot out, but then the door crashed down as cops with shields came barging in. Mindy turned on them firing a few warning shots at them.

"Put the gun down and we can talk about this." One of the cops ordered.

Mindy growled "Never, she has to die."

"This has gone far enough sis. Let's turn yourself in okay." A cop from the group said urgently.

"Jimmy, that's not going to happen, why don't you tell them that you helped me kidnap her. Also, that you falsified those siting reports. You wanted her to hurt just as bad as I did, after all he is your blood relation and I am your stepsister." Mindy gave them the missing pieces we needed.

"Jimmy, we'll deal with you later. Danny, Archie, cuff him." The cop in charge ordered "Now put down the gun. This can be settled easily."

"No, you came too soon, it has to be done! Jump off the ledge Ally!" Mindy ordered Ally again.

Mindy turned to see Ally not moving and she turned back to the cops "Now she won't listen to me! I'll fix this!"

She turned ready to shoot Ally, but quickly turned shooting at the police. The lead officer swung his arm out from the safety of the shields and took two shots. Mindy fell to the floor and I got up quickly, painfully as I climbed onto the couch.

"Ally, put your foot back on the ledge. It's okay, I'm okay." I leaned out a little.

Ally didn't move "Look at me Ally, please baby doll."

* * *

I slowly turned my head toward Austin shaking.

"Put your foot on the ledge and come slowly to me." He said softly wincing as he gestured.

I set my foot on the ledge and looked down nervously.

Austin yelled at me "Hey, don't look down! Please, just ease your way back over."

I looked over at him and moved a little still stiff and wobbly from being in the hospital bed so long. My sweaty hands slipped from the window frame and I lost my balance. I reached for Austin and felt his hand latch onto mine just in time.

"Babe, hold on!" he winced as I dangled from his injured arm "Give me your other hand."

His sweet talk meant we were in trouble, but he seemed confident as my gaze set on his. I reached for his other hand and at first our hands slipped from each other's. We tried again and this time succeeded. Austin took a deep breath pulling me toward him.

"Now what do we do, Austin?" I gasped as he used all the strength he could to hold me up.

He gave me a serious look "You're going to have to trust me, okay. I want you to take one arm and try to swing it around my neck now that I've got you closer. At the same time I'll wrap my arm around your waist."

"I'll try." I gave him a doubtful look.

"On the count of three, one-two-three!" he gasped.

I flung my arm around his neck and he groaned as he wrapped his arm around me.

"Now, the next part will be the other arm and then it will be a bit easier from there." Austin sighed into my ear.

We did the same one-three countdown and now I dangled from his neck and he held me against him.

"Now have a bit more faith in me." Austin removed one arm from me to grab the ledge to hoist himself up some.

Then we were pulled in eagerly by the cops carefully through the window to safety. I clang to Austin shaking and happy to be back inside in his arms.

"It's okay baby doll, it's over. I'm here with you." He kissed my forehead gasping like I was and the cops were patting his back as all the news reporters and bystanders cheered on the TV.

We would have stayed in that embrace forever, but the doctor took Austin away from me quickly to take care of his wounds.

**In this chapter I let my imagination run wild creating a hopefully thrilling chapter for all of you!**


	16. A Love Like That

**Thanks to everyone for your support, reviewing, and just reading my story!**

"Ouch!" I groaned as she hugged me for the umpteenth time.

"Sorry, I'm just glad you're okay!" she sighed and then became stern "Don't ever do something like that again!"

I laughed and sighed into her shoulder "Then don't ever do what you did earlier, no matter if I'm held at gunpoint because I will protect you. Believe in me okay."

"I can't promise that." She murmured.

"Why can't you make that promise?" I held her as we sat on the bed waiting for the doctor to return.

Ally tightened her grip slightly "I want to protect you too."

"Well, then aren't we a selfish pair." I laughed as she leaned slightly away from me looking me in the eyes.

I released her from my grasp touching her cheek as a frown broke through he happy façade. Ally shook her head lifting her weight off of me sitting up straight. It wasn't easy to forget that the person that had tormented her had been killed by police in a last moment psychotic break. In a way, I think Ally felt responsible for the girl's pain and her psychotic delusions. On top of that she had also almost died herself, several times because of this girl and James. She gazed into my eyes, but gave no inclination to what she was thinking.

* * *

"Hey, can we go home Austin?" I sighed as the doctor walked in.

"Everything seems to be in order; you can head home now if you like." The doctor looked at his charts "No fighting or getting into trouble until those wounds heal though. Ally, can go too. She should heal on her own time now."

**(Later That Day)**

I sat on the sofa staring at the news as it replayed the events of earlier today. It was on almost every channel.

"Ally, you don't have to watch the news, we lived it once. We don't have to live it again." Austin sighed "I don't think this is healthy."

I glanced at him briefly reaching for his hand "I want to know her name. She was being used by James. I saw it in her eyes, her desperation to get his approval. It was him that put her up to my kidnapping too. She was just as scared as I was of him, yet she loved him so."

Austin intertwined our fingers frowning "I see, but knowing her real name won't change what happened."

I knew Austin was right, but to not feel bad, to hate a girl for a mental disease and loving a boy too much, to live a life pretending I didn't know how she felt about that boy, or how blind she made herself to his crimes because of love, that was the worst thing I could do. She deserved so much more and yet no one could help her. I knew James must have met her in a mental institution and filled her head with lies and deceit; I pitied her and yet knew too well how James can influence someone.

It was that very girl I caught him with that day we broke up. I remember it clearly now, her face I couldn't forget, but she was different from back then. That day when James and she were together on the beach she was so relaxed and so was he. I was her who kissed him, but the way he treated her when I was noticed. She looked so helpless. I'm sure he beat her in the past, but she didn't care, to this day her love was stronger than anything else.

"The girl is now confirmed as eighteen year old, Jenny Wyatt. She had gone missing, from the clinic she resided in, soon after her ex was discharged, coincidentally James-" I shut off the TV.

Austin turned to me "She was a runaway; she did all this for that guy that used her, but why did you want to know all this."

I turned to him "No one should die without being remembered, she wanted to be loved by him, for someone to care for her without caring if she had a mental condition, and because of that she didn't really care what she did for love. Her family abandoned her in a clinic in the hopes of helping her, but no one could have predicted this. James was the one person who knew her pain and so she clang to him. I should have realized sooner that she was the girl who split us up that day, but when James left that summer he followed her back to the clinic, that makes the most sense. They both wanted something they thought they could never have and that's to not be abandoned and to be loved."

* * *

"Ally, don't tell me you still care or feel bad for James." I groaned.

She shook her head "No, I just understand now, Jenny was just as innocent as I was; a pawn in James's life that he could use until he got bored. I pity her for becoming his prey. Austin how can love destroy the mind so much?"

"I'm not sure it's love that destroys the mind so much as the mind fooling itself to do irrational things like running at an armed person." I pulled her toward me "All of us have that irrationalism at some point, but let's forget about James and all that because it's over. We don't have to relive it and we shouldn't."

"I know, but to forget it all would be a waste. We need to learn from the past." Ally leaned into me "I learned something recently from these experiences and it's that love never dies even if it fades small strings keep everything connected. I can only hope that in the future our love can be as strong as that crazy girl's."

I smiled as we sat there; I knew we already shared that love. Thanks to Jenny Wyatt, we understood that love well, to risk your life for the other's sake.

**Well, this is the last chapter and I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
